In a telecommunication network, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network or a next generation 5G network, Device to Device (D2D) Proximity-based Services (ProSe) may be supported. D2D ProSe may include a set of features supporting device to device communication in the Enhanced Packet System (EPS). These features may include ProSe Direct Communication and ProSe Direct Discovery.
ProSe Direct Communication refers to a radio communication operation whereby two ProSe-enabled user equipments (UE) can communicate with each other directly over a UE-to-UE (PC5) radio interface via sidelink channels. This communication mode may be supported for UEs within the coverage area of an Enhanced Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Network (E-UTRAN) network or outside of the coverage area of an E-UTRAN network.
ProSe Direct Discovery refers to a set of procedures used by ProSe-enabled UEs to detect and identify other ProSe-enabled UEs in their proximity, using E-UTRA direct radio signals via PC5.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.